yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrap
The Scrap monsters are an Archetype that made their debut in Structure Deck 18: Machiners Command. All of these monsters are EARTH attribute. In spite of their appearance and name, almost none of them are Machine-types. So far, cards for this archetype are found in the Duelist Revolution and Starstrike Blast booster packs. Playing Style Scrap monsters focus on destroying themselves by the effects of Scrap cards, which allows you to make use of many effects. Here is a list of all Scrap cards and their relevant explanations. Monsters * "Scrap Goblin": This is a Level 3 Tuner. One, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Two, if it is selected as an attack target while in face-up Defense position, it self-destructs at the end of the Battle Phase. Three, whenever it is destroyed by the effect of any Scrap card, including itself, it can return any Scrap monster, except "Scrap Goblin", from your Graveyard to your hand. Also, note that all Scrap Tuners have the second and third effect as Scrap Goblin. * "Scrap Beast": This is a Level 4 Tuner. It has the two effects that Scrap Tuners commonly have. It is useful for Synchro Summons, and while you probably will never get a chance to use its self-destruct effect (nor would you really be aiming for it), you can destroy it with other Scrap cards to recycle your monsters. * "Scrap Soldier": This is a Level 5 Tuner. It has the two effects that Scrap Tuners commonly have. It can be useful for Synchro Summoning, but is also generally a dead draw. It can only be used for the Synchro Summon of a Scrap monster. Not really the best card to have on the field. * "Scrap Searcher": This is a Level 1 non-Tuner. Whenever any Scrap monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard (other than Scrap Searcher) you can Special Summon Scrap Searcher from your Graveyard. It destroys all of your face-up non-Scraps, but it's a relatively small price to pay. It means you can continue your field presence even after your Scrap Goblin has self-destructed. Make sure to get this card your Graveyard relatively early. * "Scrap Hunter": This is a Level 3 non-Tuner. It has a rather lackluster effect. It destroys a Scrap monster and sends a Tuner from your Deck to your Graveyard. Not really that useful, even if you use it with a Scrap Tuner Monster to get its "recycle" effect. That is, unless you choose a Tuner monster such as Plaguespreader Zombie or Glow-Up Bulb, Which will let you summon out a Synchro monster quickly. * "Scrap Chimera": This is a Level 4 non-Tuner. When it is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon a Scrap Tuner Monster from your Graveyard. If it's used as a Synchro Material Monster, the Synchro Monster, and all other Synchro Material Monsters, must be Scrap monsters. This card allows easy access to the two Scrap Synchro Monsters, and can combo well with Scrap Beast and Scrap Soldier for Synchro Summoning. You can also revive Scrap Goblin in a pinch for some defense, or revive anything to combo with Scrapstorm or Scrap Sheen. * "Scrap Recycler": This is a Level 3 non-Tuner. When Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you can send any Machine-type monster from the deck to the graveyard. Once per turn, this card can send two Level 4, EARTH, Machine-type monsters from the graveyard to the deck to draw one card. At first glance, this may not seem like too bad of a card. However, no Scrap monsters currently fit the requirement of being Machine-type and Level 4. Better to tech this into a gadget build perhaps. * "Scrap Golem": This is a Level 5 non-Tuner. It allows you to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Scrap monster once per turn, to either side of the field. You could Special Summon a face-up Attack Position Scrap Goblin to your opponent's field with this card's effect to attack it with this card for 2300 damage, but most often you'll be using it for Synchro Summoning, by Special Summoning Scrap Goblin or Scrap Beast for the Synchro Summon of Scrap Dragon or Scrap Twin Dragon. A very good combo involves this card and Scrap Searcher: you can Special Summon Scrap Searcher with this card's effect to your opponent's side of the field, and destroy all of their face-up monsters using Scrap Searcher's effect. * "Scrap Archfiend": This is a Level 7 Fiend Synchro Monster. The easiest ways to Synchro Summon this card are Scrap Goblin+Scrap Hunter+Scrap Searcher, Scrap Goblin+Scrap Chimera, Scrap Beast+Scrap Hunter, or Scrap Soldier+2 Scrap Searchers. * "Scrap Dragon": This is a Level 8 Dragon Synchro Monster. It is one of the two Scrap trump cards for the archetype. First, once per turn, you can destroy one card on each side of the field. This is good for activating the effects of your Scrap Tuner Monsters. It also works in a pinch to set a spell/trap, then activate this card's effect, trading that spell/trap for one of your opponent's cards. The second effect is what makes this card truly devastating - when your opponent destroys it and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon any non-Synchro Scrap monster from your Graveyard. You can Special Summon Scrap Goblin to protect your Life Points, and when it's destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase by its effect, you can retrieve Scrap Chimera to your hand, allowing another Synchro Summon of Scrap Dragon! Or you can use it to Special Summon Scrap Golem, and then Special Summon a Scrap Goblin on your turn to re-Synchro Summon it. The easiest ways to Synchro Summon this card are Scrap Golem+Scrap Goblin, or Scrap Chimera+Scrap Beast. * "Scrap Twin Dragon": This is a Level 9 Dragon Synchro Monster. It has bigger stats than its counterpart, and is the second Scrap trump card for the archetype. It has the same revival effect as Scrap Dragon effect, which can allow you to loop whenever it is destroyed. In place of the double-destruction effect of Scrap Dragon, this card destroys one of your cards and bounces two of your opponent's! This card's effect works very well against monsters, but doesn't work as well against spells and traps like Scrap Dragon, which is one of the better things about Scrap Dragon. The easiest ways to Synchro Summon this card are Scrap Golem+Scrap Beast, or Scrap Chimera+Scrap Soldier. This card's Synchro Summoning restrictions is that the Tuner monster has to be a "Scrap" monster. Spells and Traps * "Scrapstorm": Send any Scrap monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, draw a card, and then select and destroy one Scrap monster you control. This card is a quick-play, so you can make many combos with it. For instance, you can chain it from your hand to your opponent's destruction effect, and while they lose their card you set up a combo and draw a card. This is especially useful with Scrap Tuner Monsters - for instance, you can Set it and Scrap Goblin, and when it would self-destruct, you can chain this card to get a card into your Graveyard and draw 1 card. Then, with Scrap Goblin (or Scrap Beast) you can return the sent card. This card also sets up combos with Scrap Searcher, and in general is a fantastic card. * "Scrapyard": This searches any Scrap Tuner Monster from your Deck to your hand. Scrap Goblin is the obvious choice, allowing Life-Point protection and retrieval, but it can search Beast or Soldier if needed. * "Scrap Sheen": By destroying one of your Scrap monsters, all of your Scraps on-field gain 1000 ATK for the turn. It also activates the effects of Scrap Tuners, and can work well with Scrap Golem or Scrap Chimera - Summon something with their effects, destroy it with Polish, retrieve a card from your Graveyard, and have a beatstick for the turn. This card is also chainable. * "Scrap Oil Zone": You can Summon any - yes, ANY - Scrap monster from your Graveyard with this card. That monster's effect(s) is negated, that monster is destroyed when Oil Zone leaves the field, and you cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. * "Guts of Steel": This card lets you selct 3 Scraps in your grave. Your opponent selects one that is Special Summoned to either side of the field (your choice), then the other selected Monsters are Removed From Play. This card has less drawbacks than Oil Zone, but is harder to meet the requiremnts for. You can also use Guts with cards like D.D.R.. * "Scrap Rage": If your Defense Position Scrap is attacked, you can use this card during damage caculation. That monster gains 2000 DEF, but is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. This activates the effects of Scrap Tuners, and can be a nasty surprise to your opponent. * "Scrap Crash" You can only use this when your Scrap monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. It wipes the field of face-up spells and traps. This is a great Side Deck card against many decks, such as Blackwings, for instance, or Gadget Oppression. It's better off not Main-Decked, although it can take out many cards that would mess up your opponent's strategies. Necrovalley, Royal Oppression, Swords of Revealing Light, and others all fall prey to this. Fairy Wind is better than this card in every way. Decks Scrapsworns Scrapsworns is a type of a Scrap deck that focus on Milling the Scrap to the Graveyard thanks to the Lightsworns' effects and make big combos. One of the big combos is to get Scrap Beast, Scrap Goblin and Scrap Golem in the Graveyard and and get a Scrap Chimera in your hand. Then summon Scrap Chimera and Special Summon Scrap Beast to create Scrap Dragon. Then, when Scrap Dragon gets Destroyed (either in your turn or your opponents), Special Summon Scrap Golem from your Graveyard and with Scrap Golems effect, Special Summon Scrap Goblin and create another Scrap Dragon! Recommend Cards: Monsters: *Jain, Lightsworn Paladin *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter *Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress *Scrap Beast *Scrap Chimera *Scrap Golem *Scrap Goblin Spells: *Charge of the Light Brigade *Monster Reincarnation Magical Scraptown This deck focus on the effect of Scrap Dragon and Scrap Twin Dragon that let you Destroy a card of your own like Geartown, Dark Coffin and Wild Tornado. Recommend Cards: Monsters: *Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon Spells: *Geartown *Double Cyclone Traps: *Magical Hats *Dark Coffin *Wild Tornado Scrapkeepers Scrapkeeper's focuses on the potential swarming and offensive ability of Gravekeeper's Spy and Descendant. Due to Gravekeeper's being Spellcaster, Arcanite Magician is also available for explosive, when Scrap Dragon is not avaible. Furthermore, due to Gravekeeper's being Level 4's, other Level 8 Synchro monsters are also available, such as Stardust Dragon, Colosal Fighter, and etc. Example Other cards: * "Smoke Grenade of the Thief": Can be a good combo with scrap dragon to take a peek at your opponents hand and remove one from their hand. * "Gigantes": Because all Scrap monsters are EARTH, this card can be easy to summon. Tribute it for Scrap Golem for a tribute summon, or pair it with Scrap Beast for a synchro summon, or just use it as a beatstick. Its spell/trap removal effect is also very good. * "Sangan": A no-brainer. It can search out your Scrap Goblins easily, and maintain hand advantage. You can also use this card to add Gigastone Omega for its combo with either Scrap Dragon or Scrap Twin Dragon. * "Card Trooper": This card turns itself into a beatstick by sending cards to the graveyard - exactly where you need them. And you get a card when it's destroyed. * "Foolish Burial": This card is a no-brainer in a deck that relies on retrieving specific cards from the graveyard. * "Hand Destruction": Hand Destruction is very good in a Scrap deck. Because you have so many ways to return monsters from your graveyard to your hand, you can maintain hand advantage. Meanwhile, you send combo pieces - like Scrap Beast, Scrap Searcher, and Treeborn Frog - to your graveyard, while increasing your ability to draw into cards like Scrap Chimera and Scrap Golem that can make use of them. It is also a quick-play, allowing for combos and baiting out spell and trap removal. The fact that your opponent also discards can be a good or bad thing - it might give them combo pieces of their own, or it might dump their strategy into the graveyard. * "Lightning Vortex": If your opponent swarms you, use this! It makes good use of the Scrap monsters being returned to your hand. * "Gaia Power": With all Scrap Monsters Being EARTH and the fact that they are not defensive, this card could be a good choice. In addition, this card can be tossed once you get "Scrap Dragon" or "Scrap Twin Dragon." * "Gigastone Omega": This card works well with both "Scrap Dragon" and "Scrap Twin Dragon." You can Special Summon this card by removing a couple of EARTH monsters, and then destroy it with either "Scrap Dragon" or "Scrap Twin Dragon." Not only will this get rid of a card on your opponent's field, but it'll mow down all of your opponent's Spell and/or Trap cards! * "Level Eater" is a card that works well with the destruction effects of the various Scrap monster effects (like Scrap Dragon's). This card can repeatedly bring itself back from the graveyard, allowing for multiple uses of 1 for 1 effects. * "Chain Whirlwind": This card works well with this kind of of theme. As you are destroying your own cards by card effects, you can use this to destroy 2 of your opponents Spell Cards or Trap Cards along with them. * "Monster Reincarnation": A card that returns one of your monsters from your Graveyard at the cost of a card. Useful for recycling your monsters. A good combo for this card is recycling "Scrap Chimera" at the cost of a card like "Scrap Beast" or "Scrap Soldier" then Synchro Summoning a "Scrap Dragon" or "Scrap Twin Dragon". * "The Creator": An odd choice maybe, but the ability to special summon any monster in the graveyard should not be overlooked for this deck. * "Imperial Iron Wall": This card can protect Scrap monsters from being removed from play. * "Battle Tuned":Scrap tuners have high attack power. * "Stronghold Guardian"": For some DEF point and a little surprise to your opponent when use with Scrap Rage * "Quillbolt Hedgehog"": With the effect of "Scrap Recycler" you can easily dump "Quillbolt Hedgehog" in the graveyard for later use in a synchro summon. * "Blast with Chain"": Use with the effect of "Scrap Dragon" to destroy more cards on your opponents field. Category:Archetype